It was an Accident!
by Puppyloverpearl
Summary: My 1st place entry for DA Risembool Ranger writing contest: TamaHaru fluffy goodness. Haruhi spills a little bit of tea and it all goes downhill from there. Oneshot.


It wasn't Haruhi's fault that the twins had pulled her over while she was going around serving tea. It wasn't Haruhi's fault that she had to put the tea tray on the edge of the table before she was carted off against her will. And it certainly wasn't Haruhi's fault at the Hunny-fangirl had bumped the table and had sent the four full teacups and tray falling to the floor, in turn creating a small puddle of tea on the used-to-be-spotless tile floor. But who was Kyoya talking to in his dead-pan voice as he said, "That's another four thousand yen." Who was it?

Haruhi.

The newest host was released by the two brothers and the brunette walked back over to spill. She crouched down, trying to get the least amount of liquid on her shoes as possible. She flipped the pan back over before starting to pick up the scattered pieces of the teacups, carefully so as to not cut herself. She tried to tune out the girls fawning over her as she worked,

"Oh Haruhi~ You don't have to do that, we could just call a janitor."

"Shh! Don't you think it's just so kind that he's doing this? He doesn't want to burden anyone else with it, he's so considerate~"

"Oh brother." Haruhi sighed, trying to coach herself through this. She placed the broken pieces onto the tray and stood up. She took a step forward and-

"Haruhi~ Daddy will help you!"

The host looked up at the sound of Tamaki's voice, her foot landing in the luke-warm tea just as she put pressure on it. It didn't help that the tall blonde teen didn't notice as he came in for a hug. Guess what happened.

_SLLLIIIPPP~_

The smaller host smacked to the hard floor, quickly followed the taller one. The sound of several cups hitting the ground came from around the room, as the girls and other hosts stared as a shocked silence filled the air.

Tamaki was laying flat on top of the girl host, his body sprawled out over her's. Haruhi opened her eyes, having shut them shut at the pain of her head being slammed against tile, and tried to take in the situation.

… _Ok, either I hit my head really, really hard on my way down, or I'm laying in tea, Tamaki is crushing me as he goes into some kind of shock, and- _Haruhi's eyes' widened as she finally recognized the feeling she was feeling in her lips. Tamaki was laying on top of her, their lips locked as the blonde's face kept getting redder and redder as Haruhi finally showed some kind of emotion. The emotion was, of course, kinda confused with a mix of surprise thrown in.

Tamaki blinked, then blinked again. He finally snapped out of it and pulled away, his face turning a scarlet red as he attempted to get off her as quickly as possible. His shoes hit the puddle and slipped right back down, making the person on the bottom winch in pain.

"Um, Senpai?"

"Y-Yes Haruhi?" The blonde answered, his face still red as he continued to be on top of her, turning his head slightly to the side to avoid being nose-to-nose with her.

"You're kinda crushing me." She winced again, seeing as how having a boy two feet taller on top of you would make it kinda hard to breath.

The room was still completely silent, seeing how about half the room believed they had just witnessed a boy-on-boy kiss while the other half just watched in shock. The twins' guests were having trouble containing their excitement, they were silently squealing in the back corner of the room as the watched, documenting every awkward moment at the two hosts' expense.

The other hosts each reacted as well. Hikaru pulled out a camera, Kaoru watched with a stunned expression, Hunny smiled and wordlessly took another bite of cake, Kyoya was worried about how much the tea set cost, and Mori was... well... being Mori.

Tamaki took another shot at getting up, this time using his sleeve to wipe away some of the tea before rolling to his side and landing with a _Thump_ flat on his back next to Haruhi. The brunette took a deep breath, grateful for air as she sat up and took a look at Tamaki, who seemed to be extremely embarrassed as his face was still red.

Haruhi got up, being careful to put her feet outside the tea puddle before attempting to stand. She offered her hand to the host still on the ground, smiling slightly.

"Come on Tamaki, if that tea stains your jacket I'm going to be the one paying for it."

After a moment of hesitation, he grabbed her hand and stood up, quickly trying to explain, "H-Haruhi, I didn't- I mean to- I-It was an accident, all of it!" The blonde stammered, only hoping that Haruhi would believe him.

She just nodded, bending over to pick up the tea tray as the room waited for some sort of answer. Instead, the female host just rolled her eyes, "It's no big deal Senpai, really. Let's just forget it ever happened and move on, ok?"

Several guests started to tear up as Tamaki stood, frozen, while Haruhi put the tray on a table and went out of the room to see if she could find a mop or something. The second the door shut the whole room swarmed around Tamaki, many of the girls feeling sorry for him and asking him if he was ok; while the other hosts actually knew what had just happened. Tamaki and Haruhi had just accidently kissed and Haruhi, being her normal oblivious self, had rejected him.

"Aww, it's ok boss." The twins said, for once actually trying to be nice as they kept the mocking tone out of their voices, "S-She probably just didn't relise, she is Haruhi after all."

"You should go after her, Tama-chan." Hunny said, being as optimistic as ever as he smiled up at the taller host.

Mori nodded, agreeing with the chocolate-loving third-year.

Tamaki continued being frozen, the redness finally receding from cheeks, but the expression of shock and embarrassment remained. He just stared at the spot where Haruhi was just a moment ago, his mouth half-opened in a failed attempt at talking.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Haruhi shut the door, leaning against it as the room on the other side erupted into sound. The brunette heaved a huge sigh of relief. She put a hand over her mouth, her cheeks flushing slightly as she smiled a little, _That was... nice._ She thought to herself, moving away from the door and went in search of a mop, putting her hands in her pockets and setting off like nothing happened.

But we all know something did.


End file.
